


Rere's testing site

by rere_senpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rere_senpai/pseuds/rere_senpai
Summary: Testing fonts, comparison between bold + italic combo, tt, and h5.Comparing impact of each font.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Font impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing fonts, comparison between bold + italic combo, tt, and h5.
> 
> Comparing impact of each font.

  
  
  


**_You’re no better than Decarabian._ **

`

  
  
  


You’re no better than Decarabian.

`

  
  
  


##### 

You’re no better than Decarabian.

  
  
  



	2. buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rere tries out buttons in css

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stolen from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929336#main)!

* * *

##### Buttons I made after playing around with it

* * *

[ click me ](https://www.deviantart.com/rere-kouhai/art/you-spilled-my-choccy-milk-865528024)  
[ `nyan nyan` ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDJLvF1dUek)  
[ hewwo owo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzC4hFK5P3g)  
[ ??? ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJjqth04G1Q)  
[ pee ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

* * *

##### Original Format

* * *

[]() []() []() [](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?work_id=YOUR_WORK_ID_HERE)

  
  


* * *

##### The CSS

* * *

What the fuck is this

`#workskin .anh {  
border: none;  
padding: 0em 3em;  
}`

Dafuq

`#workskin .anh:after {  
content: ' ';  
display: block;  
border-top: 1px solid #2a2a2a;  
border-bottom: none;  
}`

ohhh this is meant to be the 'authors notes'

`#workskin .fakenotes {  
padding: 0em 4.5em;  
margin-top: 0px;  
}`

tje line separatning the authors notes thingy 

` `#workskin .bline {  
text-align: right;  
}` `

dafuq- oh wait this is teh css to create the button's shape, colour, shading n stuff 

` `#workskin a.button {  
border-radius: 4px;  
border: 1px solid #BBBBBB;  
margin: 4px 2px;  
background: linear-gradient(#FFFFFF, #dbdbdb);  
box-shadow: inset 0px -1px #c9c9c9;  
color: #2a2a2a;  
padding: 2px;  
display: inline-block;  
}` `

css when cursor hovers over button, wow so fancy nyan 

` `#workskin a.button:hover {  
color: #990000;  
box-shadow: inset 2px 2px 2px #c9c9c9;  
}` `

ahh and then here's the css for the button's text 

` `#workskin .topb:before {  
content: "↑ Top";  
padding: 8px 10px;  
font-size: .95em;  
}` `

` `#workskin .kudosb:before {  
content: "Kudos ♥";  
padding: 8px 10px;  
font-size: .95em;  
}` `

` `#workskin .collectionb:before {  
content: "Add to Collections";  
padding: 8px 10px;  
font-size: .95em;  
}` `

` `#workskin .bookmarkb:before {  
content: "Bookmark";  
padding: 8px 10px;  
font-size: .95em;  
}` `

` `#workskin .commentsb:before {  
content: "Comments (2)";  
padding: 8px 10px;  
font-size: .95em;  
}` `

##### So basically:

#workskin .`[CLASS NAME]`:before {  
content: `"[INSERT TEXT INSIDE BUTTON]"`;  
padding: 8px 10px; `[Spacing from text to the box, width x height]`  
font-size: .95em; `[Self explanatory]`  
} 

  


* * *

##### Buttons I made after studying this fucker

* * *

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzC4hFK5P3g)  
[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/rere-kouhai/art/you-spilled-my-choccy-milk-865528024)  
[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJjqth04G1Q)  


  
[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so in order to be able to make a 'button', it would be <`a`> but with a class="button"
> 
> tl;dr fuck css, why can't we just use html and it :'(


	3. Headings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rere tests out the different headings available- basically swatches ao3 headings lmao

Heading 1

# Nyan nyan motherfucker

Heading 2

## Nyan nyan motherfucker

Heading 3

### Nyan nyan motherfucker

Heading 4

#### Nyan nyan motherfucker

Heading 5

##### Nyan nyan motherfucker

Heading 6

###### Nyan nyan motherfucker

Heading 7 (doesn't exist) => Normal text

Nyan nyan motherfucker

  
  
  
  


#### -The End-

(Used Heading 4, usually use H5, hmm wait..)

##### -The End-


End file.
